


Why We Have Each Other

by quiet__tiger



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Outsiders (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Getting Older, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, aging gracefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: When it comes to getting older, there's no going back.  But that's not necessarily a bad thing.Unless you're Dick.-or-Roy is aging gracefully.  Dick, slightly less so.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Why We Have Each Other

Carrying six bags of groceries rather than make two trips, Roy practically collapsed as he finally made it through the front door. He was just in time to see Dick actually dramatically collapse onto the couch with a huff, arms flailed above his head. His t-shirt rode up, exposing an enticing strip of skin between the shirt and his sweatpants. "What, were you waiting till I got home to put on your little performance?"

"What performance?"

"Between being raised in the circus and then by Bruce, you are the most dramatic person in the world. Possibly the galaxy. Everything you do is a performance." He'd been saying this for _years_ , and not always meaning it in a nice way.

"I dunno, I seem to recall helping raise a little girl who was an awful lot like her drama llama father…" Likewise Dick saying _that_.

"You leave that little girl out of it. She's perfect and you know it." _And not a little girl anymore_. Groceries left by the door after a mental check that nothing was frozen or would spoil quickly, Roy joined Dick on the couch. He pushed until Dick sat up a little, then slid under him so Dick rested his head on Roy's thigh. Dick shifted sideways and kicked one leg over the arm of the couch, gifting Roy with the sight of his long, lean body stretched out for him, legs parted invitingly. "What's up, Boy Wonder?"

"...That's just it. I haven't been the Boy Wonder for a really long time. Like, really long. I'm getting _old_."

"You do recall that I am older than you are, correct?" He carded one hand through Dick's thick black hair, which he knew was still fully black only because Dick started dying it after he couldn't keep pulling out all the gray ones anymore. Roy didn't care about his own grays, but Dick was always more of a diva. Roy thought Dick would be quite dashing with some dignified (and well-earned) grays, but Dick thought he had some kind of reputation to upkeep.

"Yeah, a whole year, but…" He huffed again.

"But what?"

"I'm not as flexible as I used to be."

"Those gang members two nights ago would beg to differ. I mean, you didn't give them a lot of time to watch you, but you looked in tip top shape to me." And he still looked like an angel in his tight costume, whereas a lot of guys had to tweak theirs.

"Oh, the crime fighting is still okay, it's not that."

"Okay… Did you hurt your back scrubbing the shower or vacuuming or something?"

"Ha ha. The roomba does most of the work."

"Love that thing."

"I know."

"So what? Why are you upset that you haven't died young?" Dick scowled. "Sorry." They'd lost a lot of people too young, but sometimes things needed to be put into perspective.

"This is gonna sound stupid."

"A lot of what you say sounds stupid."

"Until you realize how right I am."

"...more than I'd like to admit."

"Duh."

Roy sighed. "Talk to me."

Dick took a deep breath before exhaling dejectedly. "I can't suck my own dick anymore."

Of all the things he expected Dick to say, that hadn't been on the list. He'd expected more along the lines of hair where he didn't want it, losing hair where he did, weight gain, wrinkles, back pain that wouldn't go away, needing reading glasses, stuff like that. "What?"

"I can't blow myself anymore."

"I mean… I know you used to do that sometimes," it was both hot and awkward to watch, "but I assume it's been a while…" Why was Roy's life so weird?

" _Too long_ , I guess. I had wanted to reward myself for cleaning the house, so, you know, I stretched and… I tried to bend far enough to reach all of it and I _couldn't_."

"Do you hear that?"

"Hmm?"

"The world's smallest violin is playing for you. It's smaller than the one in Lian's old doll house. Practically microscopic."

"You're a comedian."

"And you're upset your body no longer cooperates in doing something it wasn't designed to do in the first place."

"I am." He looked so sad. "The end of an era."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, _I_ can still suck _my_ Dick." Dick's brows furrowed. "I mean, if he wants me to."

The corny joke was worth the bright smile aimed at him. "I think he'll say yes every time you offer."

"And I'll agree probably a lot of the time he asks." Roy lifted Dick's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I love you, you drama llama. I don't care that you can't fuck yourself."

" _Suck_ myself."

"Pretty sure you can't actually fuck yourself either."

"So it's good that I have you to do that for me, too, right?"

"Yeah, Boy Wonder."

"Now?" Like Roy could say no when asked so hopefully.

"If you help put away the groceries?"

"I can do that."

"Deal."

Dick twisted himself up off the couch and onto his feet in one liquid-smooth rolling maneuver that certainly belied his age. Roy smiled as Dick easily lifted all six grocery bags and took them into the kitchen. After all this time he still wasn't tired of watching Dick expend energy with the ease most people used to breathe. He was utterly captivating even now, with the crow's feet and dyed hair, and despite not being as flexible as he used to be.

He was still _Dick_ , in all his dramatic, circusy, Bat-tastic ways. You could take the boy out of the Cave and the circus, but they were both still part of the man.

Roy wouldn't have it any other way.

He loved Dick even more after all these years, and he couldn't wait to prove to him how much.

For decades to come.


End file.
